NEVER again!
by Kitsune no Hime
Summary: the characters of Naruto all decide to go out one night and check out the latest night club after meeting some strange girls, believe it! What’s the worst that could happen? . . .


Hello, one and every-one! It is I, Tsuki Hino Hime! With my good –no, BEST– friend, (Who by the way is typing) Tsuki no Koneko!!!!!!!! (Audience cheers…..only in Tsuki no Koneko's head, though!)And we're gonna write us some good ol' fanfiction!! Yayness! (I, Tsuki no Koneko –((who you may call Minako-sensai)) will now type as I!)

* * *

Tsuki Hino Hime: 0.o

Mina: shuddup.

THH: You call yourself Mina?

The-almighty-and-powerful-Minako: Yeah. What of it?

Debra: well- wait! Where'd you get DEBRA from? It's TSUKI FLIPPIN' HINO HI-

Pretty and popular Mina: Yeah. SHUT UP, will you, _Debra_???!!!!

Debby- MY NAME IS NO-

Minako-sensai-is-the-coolest: yes it is.

The Desbster: YOU ARE NOT THE COO-

(we now bring you these important messages!)

* * *

This show is brought to you by Summary and Disclaimer Co.! Our motto?-

* * *

Summary: the characters of Naruto all decide to go out one night and check out the latest night club after meeting some strange girls, believe it! What's the worst that could happen? . . .

Disclaimer: I'm sending my flying monkeys (with guns) to do a little negotiating (with guns) with the owners/makers of the Naruto Manga/anime. I have a feeling they'll see it my way . . . .

. . . (with guns) but as of now, I own nothing. ... Nothing with _GUNS!_

_OH! _And also, just a warning, Tsuki Hino Hime REALLY wanted to put in descriptions of the characters, so the first chapter is a little Mary-sue like!

* * *

ON WIT DA STORY, YO!

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Gaara, and a whole bunch of other people I don't feel like listing were heading to the trainy-place-thingy-classroom-type-deally I don't feel like naming when all of the sudden a flyer seemingly flew into Sasuke's face.

Everyone looked around him to see a group of three girls standing there. The one that had pushed the flyer in his face looked kind of like Sakura, but her eyes were darker, her skin was tan and she had long, sort of light brown hair with blonde highlights pulled back into a long, long, ponytail that ended in a curled ringlet. She had sparkly pink lipgloss on and a sparkly '_Hello Kitty_' temporary tatue on her forehead, matching her lime green sparkly Hello Kitty burettes(that had little pink sparkly circles in the middle with Hello Kitty's (SPARKLY) face in the center of the circles). (A/N: lots of sparkles, no?)

"HI!" she said, with a big smile on her face, "D'you guyz wanna go to da new night club with us???????" she asked, jabbing her thumb back to point at the two girls behind her. "It's open 26/89!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

O.o

O.o

"uuuhhh…. Do you mean 24/7?" Naruto asked, "NO!! 26/89 is better-er! It's _HIGHER….er!_" she said, all hyper-like.

One of the girls behind her crossed her arms and nodded her head all matter-of-factly. She had strait, shoulder-length dirty blonde hair with side bangs and shimmering, apple-red highlights and icy-glow-blue eyes. "You should really know math by now, ya know, Naruto." She said.

"Wait a minute . . . HOW do you even know my name????" he asked.

"I recognized you from the picture." She said bluntly.

"WHAT PICTURE?????"

"The one Mii-chan showed me."

"Who's Mii-chan?"

"Your FAVORITE cousin!!!!!" the brunette shouted hyperly.

"wait . . . Mii-chan? Mii . . . MINAMI!" Naruto put together

"BINGO!" Minami said evilly

"I WIN!!!!" the blonde said.

"Yukiko, you didn't win. _**I **_won." said the third girl. She had amethyst-ruby eyes and violet knee-length hair with dark indigo highlights. Her bangs started fromtheside of her face she also had bangs covering her forehead but you could still see her shiny black death' kanji symbol tattoo where Gaara's love' tattoo was.

Gaara looked at her tattoo and pointed at it. "Can we switch?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Bu-" Gaara started-

"No."

"I'll give you cookies!!!!"

"I _said _no- wait. What KIND of cookies?"

"Can you give ME cookies too?????????" Yukiko asked.

"NO! HE SAID _ME! _Do _you _have a super-kool death mark? _No. _So but out and leave me, my potential cookies, and my potent! Suu-chan's ial cookie giver alone!!!!!! GOSH!" she said.

"Waaa!!!!! Mii-chan being MEAN!!!!!!" Yukiko wailed, while Minami turned slowly towards the (MEAN!) girl. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID, SUZUME! NOW _I_ GOTTA MAKE HER STOP CRYING! WELL, THANK YOU. THANKS A LOT! XP""""""""!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

While this was going on, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and everyone who wasn't Naruto, Gaara, or those unfamiliar girls quietly took a huge side-step to across the street and continued walking slowly, whistling with their hands behind their backs and acting innocent, --the whole gig,-- before darting as fast as they could in the direct direction of their Destination. (OOH! Say that three times fast and I'll give you a cookie!) Now back to the happenings-

"You're welcome!" Suzume said before quickly turning back around to Gaara. "So as _you_ were saying…."

But, then she noticed that Gaara was going to catch up with the other peoples, and Naruto had just locked himself in the nearest ramen and sushi bar.

She was about to bust the door open and force Naruto to track down Gaara for her(with guns), but then she noticed that Yukiko and Minami were heading into the aforementioned Night club that the lazy authors conveniently placed right across the street from the aforementioned location.

--back with the peoplez—

Sasuke looked down at the crumpled royal blue flyer in his hands. "Hmmm…" He said, "Well, Kakashi-sensai and all the other 'adult' idiots in town had 'bingo' night last night, so they're probably all too hung over to even come in today. Why don't we all just go and see what all the fuss is about?" "YOU GOT IT, SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the Prince Sasuke fanclub said in unison (see the fruits basaket Anime/Manga for explanation) "BUT WE DON'T WANNA—" All the guys started to say, but they were interrupted and quickly shudderrupted by a "YES YOU DO" by the girls. And so it began… MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

* * *

(END CHAPTER ONE: prologue)

* * *

ALRIGHT! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...please. 


End file.
